Wripples
by Patch-of-Grey
Summary: A collection of NejiTen one shots, some AU some not so much...requests are welcome of Oneshot Topics.
1. Waking up

Waking up.

He was always an early riser. The sun wouldn't have been even beginning to rise in the sky, and Neji was already awake. The Hyuga's routine started as such; he would wake up, use the bathroom, change into his early morning work out clothes and jog. He'd jog about the block silently. In comparison, his teammate Rock Lee and sensei Maito Gai have a tendency to pounce around the village at three in the morning, shouting to the world their proclamation of youth. That's one reason he refused to go early morning jogging with him. Another reason was because he wanted to have some alone time to himself before starting the day. Since becoming a Jonnin, Neji hasn't had much time to himself. He would always be sent on missions without his team, he'd be cell leader for whatever mission he was sent on with other Jonnin. But that was at the beginning. It's been two years since he had become a Jonnin, and he will be accepted into the ANBU Black ops with in the end of this year... With his girlfriend, who had become a Jonnin exactly one year after he had.

Speaking of his girlfriend; she was fast asleep in his room.

Tenten was never much of a morning person, as discovered by the male members of Team Gai shortly after being assembled for the first time. On missions, she would be the first to fall asleep so she would be less grumpy when they were woken up to move. However, on days where they weren't away on missions and were training, she would always be last to the field. Neji took the time to meditate while the other two green beasts ran laps around Konoha, doing their own training; which left Tenten and Neji to themselves. Because of this trait, Neji had to learn to deal with almost being shanked whenever he shook her awake. But it was actually Lee who showed him how to wake her gently, avoiding a punch or a knee to the stomach. At this Neji was a bit jealous that the brunette was more sweeter to the bowl cut beast than he, but he simply brushed off the thought, once mastering the art of waking her "gently". When the Hyuga and the weapons mistress had begun to go out, he changed his tactics to something more playful. Tenten would wake to his arms caressing her leg or the soft breathing she felt on the back of her neck. The Hyuga prodigy felt a sense of achievement when he had discovered a sensitive spot on her neck, just below her earlobe. Tenten had shot up instantly when his nose accidentally brushed against it.

Walking across to the bathroom, Neji smiled to himself, having peeked back into his bed to where Tenten had been snuggled under the covers. Hyuga quickly showered and combed out his hair. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked back into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached under the covers, his fingers grazing against her foot. Tenten's face went from relaxed to confused. Neji have an amused grunt and grabbed her ankle. The brunette twisted her self around, causing Neji to let go of her ankle. The Hyuga moved up on the bed and hovered over her. He knew this would surely bother her. Tenten hates being stared at. The feeling of her boyfriend's eyes on her became irritating. At first she tried to ignore him, but the feeling was causing her neck to tingle and she could clearly picture the smirk on his face. Well at least it was better than kissing her soft spot.

Resist

Resist

Resi- Dammit...

Groaning she covered Neji's eyes with her hands and cracked her eyes open.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!"

Neji grabbed her wrists and hoisted her up. He lightly pecked her nose, watching as she scrunched up her face. It took Tenten a minute to process that she was now awake. The Hyuga was still holding her wrists when she snapped her head to the side, flipping her loose curly hair out of her face. He loved how she looked in the morning. Her hair was wild and the curls bounces everywhere as she moved about, adjusting that sports bra and those boxer shorts she slept in. Blinking once, she let out a small yawn, smacking her lips together. Neji continued to look at her lovingly as she tried to fight going back to sleep. Once he thought that she was a bit more awake, he lightly pressed his lips against hers, pulling her into an amorous hug.

"You should wake me up like this more often." She whispered once they broke the kiss.

"If I did, it wouldn't have the same effect every time." The prodigy replied.

Shrugging, Tenten's hands when to his towel. "Fine, I guess your right. But this towel is gonna have to go." She purred.

A smirk came to Neji's face. He never said waking up with her was a bad thing.


	2. Tutoring

Tutoring.

Tenten twirled the pencil in her hands. What did she do wrong? She studied all night long for the past three weeks but still didn't get a good enough grade to look forward to making the Dean's list. Her brother had offered her to help with her studies, but she had refused, like an idiot, and ended up with this disturbing score of a C- in her Advance Trigonometry class. It wasn't a failing grade, but she hated how that C- looked on her B+ and A report card. Her brother would be alright with it, since he knew that she wanted to try and do it all herself like the big girl she is. Her parents would be ok with it too, since she didn't fail.

"Crap...what would Neji think?!" Tenten mumbled to herself. She hated this even more now. He was a straight A+ Dean's List student since last year (they're freshmen year) and whenever Tenten got a B or higher she would show him her tests and he would congratulate her.

"About what?" A voice said from above.

The brunette looked up from her seat. Oh fabulous...Tenten frowned as she handed the mid term to her best friend. Neji's eyes scanned the page swiftly. He made no comment as he passed her back the papers and sat down next to her. Tenten sulked. It was humiliating...especially since her best friend was a top student. Neji leaned back and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Well, you didn't fail." He stated.

"It will look bad if I get something similar on my final...I wanna make the Dean's List like you and Sasuke..." Tenten mumbled.

Neji let out a soft chuckle and put his his hand in between her two panda ears. Standing, he offered to tutor her in math. Tenten instantly shook her head, which made Neji point out that if she would've accepted her brother's help she wouldn't be sitting her sulking. With her bottom lip protruding, she sighed and have in. Fine. She'd rather it be Neji instead of her brother anyway.

At the end of the day, Neji waited by her last class. Girls giggles and glanced at him as they walked by. Being that he was very attractive since birth, he has attracted both genders through out his school career. It was in high school where he realized that he was practically King of the School. His grades were superior to the Uchiha's in everything and his stoic persona was widely known. He didn't have many friends in high school. He had met Rock Lee while in the Karate club back in his freshmen year. They were partnered up and had been talking ever since. Through Rock Lee, he met Tenten, captain of the Katana club and member of various sports teams. She was spunky, out going, and loved to prove him wrong.

Attractive.

Tenten walked out of her Astrology class and was grabbed by her waist. With a high pitched squeal, she wiggled out of Neji's embrace and blushed lightly.

"Seriously?!" She exclaimed, looking around at the stares of many female young adults.

"What? I can't hug my best friend in public?" The Hyuga smirked.

"Not like this you can't! And since when did you enjoy hugs?" Tenten wiggled out of his grip.

Neji let out a laugh and led his best friend off campus. They first went to their favorite cafe and got coffee before heading to the Hyuga's apartment.

"I'm at Neji's...no...n- What gave you that ide- ARE YOU CRAZY? It's not like that. Look, just tell mom and dad I'll be home late tonight...yes he's driving me...I SAID IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, SHIN, NOW SHUT IT! Good bye!" Tenten huffed as she pressed the 'end' button on her Galaxy.

Neji smirked as he pulled out his phone. Tenten's older brother had sent him a text message.

"Be safe you two." It said.-

"Of course." Was the Hyuga's reply as he pressed the home button on his IPhone and locked it.

Digging out his keys, Neji opened the door to his two family apartment. Tenten had always wondered why he got it this size. It really was just him and he wasn't one for throwing parties either; that was more of Naruto and Ino's thing. Taking off her shoes, Tenten trekked into her best friend's apartment and plopped herself on his couch. Neji emerged from the kitchen with a bag of chips and some juice bottles.

"I prefer sake. And I know for a fact that you have lots of it." Tenten pointed at him from the couch.

Neji laughed. Sitting down next to his best friend he poked her cheek, receiving a pout. These two and sake is a party in itself. There was only one point in time where they both were drunk and were found in Ino's garage, half naked.

"But we don't even know if she was yanking our chain or not." Tenten exclaimed.

"Tenten, I don't think Ino would lie about something like that." The Hyuga replied reaching for her book bag.

Tenten rolled her eyes. In the back of her mind she knew it actually happen since her older brother was at the party and told her too. After begging him to not say anything to their parents, the two were pretty cautious at parties.

"Alright, I've picked out a few problems for you to do. I wanna see how you calculate." Neji explained and handed her a Graphing Calculator.

After a good twelve minutes of pushing buttons into the calculator, chewing on her pencil eraser and mumbling to herself, the panda bun girl sighed. Handing the paper to Neji, she popped a chip into mouth and sat back. Ivory eyes scanned the paper as he hummed to himself. She was skipping steps...he observed. But the equation was fairly easy, however she is required to right everything down instead of just doing it mentally and writing down a bunch of numbers. Taking a red colored pencil, Neji began to mark up her paper. Handing it back, Tenten shot him a look.

"I got this many wrong?!"

"You need to write everything out. It helps you see exactly what you're doing."

"But I used the formula."

"You didn't even write it on the paper, Ten. How am I supposed to know if you're using the right formula?"

Tenten sucked her teeth. She did everything mentally, it wasn't her fault her parents insisted on a tutor who created her mind to be a machine...just not a good one... Taking out another sheet of paper, Neji came up with some questions of his own.

"Now," he said showing her the paper, " these questions require what formula?"

Tenten looked at the numbers.

"The Quadratic Formula." She stated.

"Good. Now what is the quadratic formula?"

Tenten bit her lip. It was 'b' squared over two 'ab' minus...shit... Seeing her struggle, Neji poked her nose, clearing his throat.

"X equals negative B, plus or minus the square root, b squares minus four A C, all over two A." He sang.

Tenten blinked. He just sang her the Quadratic formula. Neji Hyuga just sang her the fucking Quadratic Formula to the tune of 'All around the mulberry bush'.

"Got it?" He asked.

"What the hell was that? Did you just sing math to me?"

Neji chuckled.

"Just sing it to yourself a few times to remember it."

Tenten huffed but did it anyway. After the next seven times, she got it implanted in her head. Handing her the paper, Neji watched as she hummed it to herself, wrote down the formula and proceeded to answer the questions. If she took her time, then she'd definitely get the right answers.

Bzzt.

Neji unlocked his phone and glanced at the message.

"How's it going?" It was Shin-Ten.

"Fine. I fixed the problem. She should be good for her final now." The Hyuga replied.

"What do you mean problem?"

Neji sucked his teeth. Right, Tenten didn't want to tell her brother.

"It's nothing really. I'm just refining her Math skills."

It was a moment before Shin-Ten replied. But it wasn't Neji's phone that buzzed, it was Tenten's.

"Hello?" She answered.

The older brother of Tenten requested to be put on speaker. Setting the phone on the coffee table, Tenten leaned back.

"So, Hyuga," Shin-Ten's voice sounded from the phone.

"Yes?" Neji replied.

"What was the grade of my dear sister's midterm?"

Tenten and Neji exchanged looks. Tenten bit her lip, not saying anything; So, the Hyuga took that as an ok.

"C minus." He announced.

Shin-Ten gave a low whistle. He repeated what the Hyuga had told her in regards to still being able to pass. The bun head groaned, not wanting to hear those same words from her own brother when she knew it was mostly her fault.

"Seeing as though you two have work to do, Tennie will sleep over the weekend and continue to study with you until she takes that Final. Is that clear, Hyuga Neji?" Shin-Ten proclaimed.

Tenten held back a grunt. Sleep over? She hasn't slept over Neji's house in a good few months. However, the Hyuga had no arguments and accepted the terms. He promised to get Tenten at least a B on her final. Hanging up, Tenten sighed. She had no clothing with her, no toiletries, no hair ties. How was she supposed to stay over when she had nothing but her books? Standing, Neji made his way to his room and changed into a pair of sweats. In his arms he carried a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts for his best friend. Tenten great fully took them and changed in the bathroom. Sitting back down on the couch, Tenten glanced once more at the questions that Neji came up with for her.

"Alright." She handed him her work.

Neji glanced over the paper. Some she got negative numbers, probably due to the fact that she had become aggrivated. And others were correct, but she didn't write down some steps. Showing the work was a big point value. Scribbling down some notes he handed the paper back to her. Tenten scrunched up her nose. Great, one point away from a solid C.

"It'll take time Tenten," Neji said leaning back. "After all your brother gave you permission to stay here and have me tutor you."

"Yeah yeah..." The bun head mumbled.

* * *

Days went by and the pair had a set routine. Everyday after classes, Neji would pick Tenten up from her last class and they would leave together to his apartment. With that people began to talk. Tenten and Neji would hear whispers in class about her and her best friend sneaking off together. Or doing naughty things in broom closets or behind the school's court yard.

"Seriously?! Behind the court yard?! What kind of bull is that?!" Tenten screeched as she sat with Neji and Sasuke at one of the lunch tables outside.

"I'll say. I have _way_ more class than that to take you there." Neji replied.

"Exactly!"

Sasuke chuckled. Both he and the Hyuga knew that the rumors were escalating just do to the fact that Neji and Tenten were always seen together on campus. The Uchiha knew that the rumors didn't phase Neji, he was above all that. But Tenten, on the other hand, was a bit more sensitive to information such as this. What made it historical is that the two jokes about it so casually that they just became comfortable with the whole situation.

"So, what have you two been doing then?" Sasuke asked eating his tomato salad.

"Trying to get me on the Dean's List." Tenten replied picking up her chopsticks and opening her beef and broccoli.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Neji, who elaborated the situation. The raven haired Uchiha shrugged, the Dean's List was just a way to keep track of the University's top students; who was excelling in their field and who just partied all night long. Tenten huffed, of course Sasuke didn't give three shits, he and Neji were natural born geniuses...those bastards.

"Have you heard from Naruto?" Neji asked changing the subject.

Sasuke nodded. The blonde had taken his chance to study abroad in America. He was placed in New York City and sent the Uchiha many selfies next to land marks and statues.

"It's nice to see his acting has taken him to America." Tenten said.

Sasuke shrugged. It was a start. Neji checked his watch. It was almost time for Tenten's next class, which was Advanced Trig. Offering her his hand, Neji pulled her up and grabbed their bags.

"Later, Sasuke!" Tenten smiled at him before turning and walking towards the Math building.

"Hyuga, I suggest the showers in the locker room for next time! Less clean up!" The Uchiha called out to Neji.

Tenten's face beamed red and Neji chuckled. Turning around, the Hyuga presented his perfectly manicured middle figure to the Uchiha, grinning and turning back round.

"Love you too, man!" Sasuke smirked as he finished his lunch and headed to the Library.

* * *

"I want a break!" Tenten exclaimed sprawling out on the bed.

Neji nodded and went to the kitchen to make some food. Another long day. A girl came up to Tenten and picked a fight with her. It took Neji and Sasuke to hold her back from breaking the metal pole from her desk and bashing in the girls head.

"Hey, Neji."

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that you're amazing at sex?"-

Neji froze and cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how to answer that question. Tenten shrugged. Another girl came up to her and asked her of he was. Tenten felt a little bad that she couldn't answer her since the girl seemed actually curious since the rumors were circulating.

"I don't know. You tell me?" He replied. Putting down the bowl of popcorn.

"Oh please, I was so drunk that night you think I remember what happen?" Tenten huffed.-

Scratching the back of his neck. Neji sat down next to her. Tenten rested her head on his lap and looked up at him.

"I have to say I'm curious too. Since you're supposedly the father of every fan girl's baby in the University."

Neji scoffed. He would never, Tenten knew that. Neji sighed and looked down at her.

"Well, would you like to find out?"

Tenten blinked.

Wait-what?

"Will it tame your curiosity?" He continued.

Tenten had no words. She just looked at him in shock. He was actually offering to have sex with her to settle that question. Her face turned red at the thought of having sex, sober no less, with Neji. This time she'd remember it, she thought. But with this, she can have bragging rights that one; Gorgeous Neji Hyuga was her best friend. And Two: they had sober sex. The quality of it was to be announced.

"Uh..."

Smirking, the Hyuga lifted her up and brought her to his room. Tenten squirmed as he gently laid her down on his bed and began to kiss her. She couldn't remember the last time they kissed, probably because she was pissed drunk. Tenten jumped when his hands managed to sneak under her shirt, and behind her back to her bra strap. Oh boy, she thought.

"Sit up a bit," he whispered.

And so she did. His fingers managed to unclasp the clips. Tenten held her breath. They were seriously doing this? _Seriously?_ They were DOING THIS! The bun head could _seriously_ never imagine a day in her life that she would be doing _this_ with _him_. What shocked her the most is that he knew _exactly what he was doing_. What the hell? She thought. He hasn't slept with anyone! At least none that she knew of. He also had a thing for his cousin Hinata, but he'd never since she was with Naruto. But if he got the chance he would, she knew. Hinata, however, only loved him as a brother. She knew he was a bit heartbroken when Hinata announced that she was dating the blonde. But he got over it pretty quickly. As long as she was happy were his thoughts.

"Eep!" Tenten squealed as his lips brushed passed her navel.

Neji looked up curiously. She was blushing like crazy, and looked adorable. He didn't dare smirk. She'd kill him if he did. Softly he told her to lift up her arms so he could take off her shirt. Looking away, Tenten did. Neji lifted the garment over her head, the loose bra dangling from its straps. Neji froze. _Oh,_ he thought. He never really got a a good look at breasts of any kind of he wasn't in one of his anatomy classes back in high school. This will be his first time seeing breasts..._his best_ _friend's breasts no less_... So casually. Tenten watched him as he leaned in and slowly slipped down the piece of lingerie from her bosom.

_ Oh._

Tenten's hands shot straight to his eyes after a good second.

"N-Neji!"

_ Oh._

Gulping, Neji removed her hands from his eyes. So this is what breasts look like on a real girl. He thought. Totally not awkward, cause it's _just _Tenten...

Right...?

Neji reached over and placed his hand on one of them. She had to be a C cup. Neji admitted, he always wondered her bra size since she wore baggy clothing all the time. But _this_ was a nice surprise. Tenten noticed Neji's eyes go wide once he touched her.

"Erm... What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing... It's just...I never expected you to be...so-"

"I'm not that large. Like a C." Tenten murmured.

Oh, nailed it. Neji thought to himself. Slowly, he kissed her collar bone and rubbed his thumb against her nipple. Tenten muffled a moan. Ok, she thought. How the _fuck_ does he know how to do this stuff?! Once he heard her sound, he stopped.

"Uh, sorry...I thought-"

"No no no...it's fine...perfectly fine!" She said in a high pitch covering her beet red face.

Neji sweat dropped but nodded. He couldn't read her like this. He was just doing what the romance novels suggest. He hoped that he wasn't hurting her... Leaning in, he kissed the inner part of her chest. Kami she smelled amazing. It was this scent...like a girlie scent. Tenten bit her lip. This is totally awkward, she thought. He was feeling her up! _and they weren't even drunk_! Tenten sat up fully suddenly. Enough was enough. Neji was taken aback. He looked at her questionable. Pushing him down, she smashed their lips together and began to unbutton his shirt. There was _no way in he__ll_ she would be the only one naked during this session. Neji was shocked indeed. He knew she was an aggressive person, but even in bed? He thought, he needed to get back in control. Shrugging off his shirt when she finally unbuttoned it, he buried his face into her chest, causing her to arch her back, her body pressing against his. Oh that made him excited. He lightly trailed his fingers down her stomach to her belt. But Tenten was already trying to unbuckle his, that damn Rubrics Cube... That's when he found it. The sensitive spot on her collar bone. The bun head had gasped. Neji let out a smirk. Oh yes. After undoing her belt and unbuttoning the top of her pants he looked at her.

"Ready?" He asked softly, his own face growing a shade of deep red.

"Yeah." Was the reply.

And off went the pants.

* * *

"Holy shit." Tenten panted as she laid on his bed under his covers.

Neji let out a sigh, holy shit indeed.

"That was way better sober." Neji commented running a hand through his hair.

"I'll say!"

They both let out a laugh before becoming quiet. What did this mean? They didn't know. It was obvious their feeling for each other. But did they want to commit to that now?

"You know,"

"Hm?" He looked at her.

"If I get pregnant, my father will kill you." Tenten said.

"Hn." He grunted.

Tenten hit him with a pillow. He smiled softly. If they were to think about it, they were kind of like a married couple, Tenten pointed out. Neji questioned her. They've been at each other's side since high school;

"I've put up with your shit and you put up with mine," she said. "And we both baby sit Lee...kind of."

Neji laughed. Of course, he thought. Turning on his side he looked at the clock. So much for studying...he needed to take her home soon. Tenten rolled out of bed and pranced to the bathroom. A few moments later she emerged, dressed in sweats and one of his T-Shirts. It was Neji's turn to shower. Tenten waited on his couch cross legged as she packed her bag. Her mind was a bit scrambled...she just had sober sex with her best friend instead of studying for her final. How did they even get to that point in the first place? Whatever, she shrugged to herself, it is what it is.

"Ready?" Neji asked walking up to her fully dressed.- Nodding she stood and grabbed her sweater from the coat hanger. They were silent in the car. Awkward, they sighed. But was it really? Stopping in front of her house, Neji looked over at her.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?"

"Am I something to brag about?"

Tenten smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Hyuga." She replied playfully.

"I take that as a yes." Neji said smirking.

Before she was able to climb out of his expensive automobile, the genius grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss. Releasing her, he looked her dead in the face.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Tenten blinked.

"You better get me at least a B."

"Of course," he smirked. "Have I ever let you down?"

Tenten sucked her teeth. No...he has never let her down... Winking at him, she walked to her door. After pulling out her keys, she flashed him a smile before disappearing behind her door.

"Heh." Neji sighed to himself as he drove back home.

* * *

"NEJI!"

Neji looked up from his book. Tenten was sprinting up to him, a smile on her face. He wasn't expecting her to jump on him, but when she did, he was trampled into the ground and embraced tightly.

"Tenten? What is it?" Neji asked.

The bun head shoved a packet of papers into his face. I'm bold bred marker, there showed a 'B+'. Neji smiled. She was indeed proud of herself, he noted. Tenten was grinning widely as he have her a thumbs up. He knew she could do it. Still straddling him, she grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely.

"I fucking love you, Neji!" She exclaimed.

Neji blinked, processing what she just said. It was because of the grade, he thought. She meant it then he smiled

"I love you too, Tenten."


	3. Strip for me

Strip for me.

It was at one of Ino's annual get together a where he learned a few more of his weaknesses. The first being that when it came to games that were based on pure luck, he was terrible at them. Another being that for some reason the universe hated him so much that day that he was ready to flip a table.

The group sat in a circle on the floor, some laying on their backs while the others glared intensely over their hand. This game was rigged, he thought. There was no way he could be losing this badly. But he wasn't the only one, at least. The Uchiha was in his under shirt and jeans, having given up five articles of clothing, including his sweater. Ino herself was sitting proudly in her bra and shorts as well, not fazed that she was losing. In fact, she had no problem with how the odds her against her.

"All right. I'm pulling in three for three!" Tenten exclaimed.

Naruto replaced the three cards she placed on the floor with three new ones.

"Anyone else?"

Sasuke traded in his whole hand for a new one, Every else shook their heads. Glancing at each other from the top of their hands they furrowed there brows. Time to sacrifice. Sasuke took off his under shirt, his abs shined and toned. Ino took off her shorts, her blue panties now presented upon her hips. Naruto gave in his pants and two socks, feeling confident. Hinata took off her shirt, her extra support bra now visible. Tenten removed her bra from under her shirt, glancing at Neji. She was teasing him, he noticed. Sucking his teeth, Neji put in his head band, not risking loosing his pants. Shikamaru folded. Sakura put in her hair ribbons. Looking at each other, they , two, three-

"DRAW!" They exclaimed.

It was Tenten who sat victorious with a Royal flush. Smirking, the other groaned. Her gambling abilities were superior to theirs. Neji wondered if it was all luck or if she knew how to play due to experience.

"Eat that, losers!" The bun head exclaimed claiming the pile of clothing.

Shikamaru glanced over at her pile, they were about the same in the amount of clothing. Taking a swig of his beer, he tossed in his cards and waited for the rest to be handed out.

"Too bad Sai couldn't come..." Ino sighed.

"Wasn't it because he had is Japanese Art final?" Sakura asked smoothing down her hair.

Ino nodded. Her boyfriend was very focused on school since he was a bout three credits away from graduating college.

"The troublesome woman is out with her brothers...Gaara is looking for an apartment in Suna City." Shikamaru murmured.

"How nice. They should just move here since they're always here." Tenten said picking up her new hand.

"That would be cool. Mr. Almost CEO needs to hang out once in a while." Naruto agreed taking a gulp of is beer.

Neji and Sasuke shrugged. They had no input of what to say.

"We should have a little party and invite them soon then." Hinata suggested.

Everyone agreed. Neji glanced down at his hand. Ok, he thought, three of a kind... Not too bad. He glanced over at the others. Naruto wasn't looking to happy with his hand. Sasuke was glaring at the cards...Shikamaru had only glanced once and put his cards down, waiting for the rest of them. Ino was smirking and Sakura grimaced. Neji figured he probably had a chance. Then Hinata gave a small squeak. She had a look of worry on her face. Neji was now smirking to himself behind his cards. His lavender eyes went to the bun head. She had a solid face, no emotion at all. Damn she was good, he thought. But he really wanted to see what was under that shirt.

"Anyone?" Naruto called.

Neji removed two cards from his hand, keeping his three of a kind. Sasuke folded. Sakura turned in her whole hand. Ino sat still, as did Shikamaru. Hinata gave in four cards and Naruto folded as well. Tenten didn't move. And so they all put in. Shikamaru removed his hair tie, and threw it to the middle. As did Neji. His hair cascaded down and spread around his shoulders and reaching the bottom of his shoulderblades, while Shikamaru's stopped at his shoulders. Ino's hair became loose as she there's the rubber bands into the middle. Hinata decided to fold. Tenten stood. They all eyes her as she slowly leaned forward in the Hyuga's direction and slowly slid off her spandex shorts.

"Holy shit. Tenten, I didn't know you wore thongs!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But that's a cute one. Green is defiantly one for your colors, Tenten." Ino said moving closer to observe the piece of lingerie.

Hinata agreed. Indeed it was cute.

Neji gulped as he quickly glanced at the bun head as she tossed her shorts to the middle of the circle and sat back down. She was going to drive him insane. Thank kami he still had his pants on...

"Alright, HIT IT!"

Yes, Neji thought. His three of a kind was enough to save him for sure. Naruto had just lost his pants to Shikamaru. Re-dealing the cards, Shikamaru leaned in and tapped Tenten on the knee. She looked at him curiously.

"You're poker skills are surprisingly great. I'm curious as to how you managed to keep yourself calm." He said.

Tenten smiled. During her down time she would hang out with her brother and his friend's. She learned all kinds of tricks to stay alive in this game. She even knew how to cheat. But since it wasn't in her nature to do so, she's been playing cautious, like a good gambler should. The Nara kid let out a laugh. Of course, he thought.

"You're gonna drive him crazy." The lazy teen whispered.

"I know. But it's not everyday I get to beat him at something." Tenten replied.

"You also don't wear thongs, Tenten."

"Well, well. Looks like my best friend hasn't failed me yet." She winked at him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and smirked. Tenten took a swig of her beer as she picked up her cards. Decent, she thought. Everyone else seemed to be alright as well. She noticed that Neji had kept a straight face this whole time. He glanced at the Uchiha. The raven haired teen's nostrils flared, and Neji blinked. Nodding, the Uchiha turned to the rest of them.

"Double or nothing?" Sasuke announced.

Hinata instantly folded. Ino pulled off her panties and threw them into the middle along with her hair clip. Shikamaru threw in his under shirt and belt. Sasuke took off his pants and socks. The pinkette folded. Naruto sat naked. Neji pulled of his belt and pants, looking at Tenten straight in the face as he did so. He was challenging her, she grimaced. The first facial expression she held the whole game. Due to the Hyuga's rotten luck, she still figured that she had some type if chance. Even of she didn't get it, Shikamaru defiantly would. Pulling out her hair ties, Tenteb threw those into the middle.

"Double or nothing, Ten." Sasuke smirked.

Huffing, Tenten pulled off her shirt. The first pair of breasts shown in the game. Neji smirked behind his cards as he looked at her. Revenge was definitely sweet. He remembers the last time they played like this. He had lost, of course, with Ino. They both had to jump into the blonde's pool, completely naked as punishment. Not today, Neji thought.

"Punishment?" Ino asked.

"Do the pool again?" Sakura suggested.

They shook their head. Nah, too easy. Plus Ino's pool was heated. Naruto raised his hand.

"How about pool, plus a lap dance to the winner of this round."

Neji choked. They all looked at him. Shaking his head they all laughed, expecting him to be the one to do it to Tenten.

"Alright. All in agreement?"

"Yep."

"DRAW."

Everyone gasped. Tenten looked down at her cards in disbelief. Neji had beat her with four aces. They looked between Neji and Tenten. The Nara kid flicked the string on her thong, in order to get her attention. She snapped her head to him.

"Should've cheated." He murmured.

Tenten scoffed. She stood and glared down at Neji. Now at his mercy, she walked out side and dipped herself in Ino's pool. Thank god it was heated, she would have flipped a table. Returning, Ino handed her a towel. Neji was sitting on the couch, leaning back with a smirk tattooed onto his face. Oh yeah, he thought. Ino picked up a remote and pressed the green play button.

Of course, Tenten though. A lap dance wouldn't be complete with out stripping music. Neji guestured for her to come over to him. Drying herself off she slumped over to him and mounted his lap, still wearing her red thong. Moving her hips to the music, she began to grind down and whine her was back up.

"You know you'd make a great stripper, Ten." Naruto commented as he watched.

"I agree." Sasuke nodded.

Tenten rolled her eyes as Neji hoisted her up more into his lap. Her flexibility was killer, he thought. He couldn't help but put his hands on her hips, his fingers playing with the strings of her thong. Leaning in, Tenten pressed her lips to his ear.

"I will kill you if you do it." She hissed.

Neji replied with a playful pinch on her buttocks.

"Now now, Tenten. I would never do that to you...while the others were here."

Tenten pushed her hips against his and Neji resisted the need to buck his hips forward. No, no, no. No. Just no. Not now. Not yet. No.

No.

Neji grunted. Shit, she was driving him crazy. Tenten dismounted him finally and flipped her brown hair out of her face.

"I want one!" Naruto called to her.

"Idiot," Sasuke smirked, wrapping his arms around Tenten's bare form.

"I have a few tens in my wallet." He said.

Tenten laughed and pushed the Uchiha away.

"Let's call it a night guys." Sakura suggested.

Tenten got dressed quickly. Neji led her out to his car and opened the door for her. He drove slowly, since it was the dead of night. Coming up onto her block, he made a left instead of a right. The bun head looked at him curiously as he stopped the car and covered his face with his hands, breathing out.

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

The Hyuga pulled her to the back seat of his car. He straddled her and pressed his lips against hers. She had been teasing him all day at the hang out. That nearly named lap dance was just the icing on the cake. Tenten pulled away and realized how heated he was. She reached up and kissed him again, their tongues dancing with each other. Pulling away, Neji lifted her shirt and stared her dead in the face.

"Strip for me."


	4. Romantic?

**PFFT. I got a request to do a **_**FLUFF**_** one shot….never really done one before…hope this is ok. Fluff isn't really my style. **

**I was directed to listen to Moment of Truth by FM Static, And I came up with this. SO hope you like it. Fluff isn't really my style. But I tried. Lol.**

Moment of Truth

The hallways were packed, as usual. Walking out of their class room for lunch, he spotted her walking down the hallway with her lunch box. To his disappointment, she wasn't alone. Sighing to himself, Neji walked up to her and was greeted by his younger cousin and a few of her friends. Tenten smiled at him and poked his cheek.

"What's with that face?" she asked him.

"We were supposed to have lunch. Together. _Alone._" Neji grunted.

The three girls that accompanied Tenten giggled. Tenten rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. It's not that he was selfish; he wanted to ask her something important.

"If you really want to be alone with me, how about you walk me home today after Karate?" the bun head suggested.

Neji nodded. Fine, there was no way he was going to win this one, especially with her friends in the same area as them. Neji returned to his class room. He sat himself at his desk in the middle of the room and pulled out his lunch. He wanted to spend time with her. Was that too much to ask for? Looking up from his bag, he noticed three other teens standing before him, looking at him expectantly. Neji shook his head as they pulled up chairs to sit with him. It was Rock Lee, a second year (same as he) who asked why he was still in the classroom and not eating with their best friend.

"The girls got to her first." Neji sighed, pulling out his chop sticks.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru (a first year) murmured.

Sasuke, also a first year, shook his head and pulled out his lunch as well. The boys crowded around the Hyuga's desk and gave a group sigh. It was all planned out. Key word; _was_. The boys figured that if Neji could make a lunch date with the bun girl, he could ask her out on a real date. Obviously, they didn't account for the other girls in their circle of friends to snatch her first. Taking a sip of his water, Sasuke looked at Neji, asking him what he was going to do now.

"She wants me to walk her home after Karate. I'll ask her then." Neji explained.

The Uchiha gave an "mm" which caused the boys to look at him. He would have to hope that Tenten's older brother wasn't waiting at the door way when they got to her house. Neji squinted at him, asking how he knew that. The Uchiha shrugged. He walked her home a few times back when it was raining and she didn't have an umbrella. There was a moment of silence. They knew that the Uchiha thought of the bun head as a Senpai, like the Hyuga, so there had to be some level of friendship there. The Hyuga looked at him for a good minute before dismissing the thought. Stretching and letting out a yawn, Shikamaru told him to beware of that.

"So, you've seen her brother?" Neji asked the Uchiha, just to be sure.

"Of course, He's the one who's going to answer the door. Pray she didn't forget her keys, Hyuga-senpai." Sasuke took a bite a sliced tomato.

Neji groaned. Geez, he hoped that that was the case. Apparently, Shikamaru had met him as well during their first parent teacher night. He was the boy version of Tenten, except, he had the opposite personality. Cool, calm…serious…totally countered Tenten's bubbly persona.

"So basically, Sasuke-kun?" Rock Lee suggested.

"I said cool, not arrogant."

"Gee, thanks Shikamaru….tell me how you really feel." Sasuke mumbled and glared at the Nara.

Turning to Neji fully, Sasuke told the Hyuga to just say hello and don't speak until he asks him something. Neji gave a face. This brother of hers sounded like his uncle…

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Tenten asked looking sideways at her best friend.

Neji's lip twitched. Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets. Coming up to the cross walk, he looked away from her. The words stumbled out of mouth so quietly that Tenten asked him to repeat himself. Neji took a breath and tried again, this time asking her in her native language (which was Cantonese Chinese). Tenten looked at him for a moment, not believing what she had heard. Well, she knew that he spoke Chinese, but she was more baffled by the question itself than the language.

"O-oh…uh…alright." She replied.

Neji's eyes snapped to her, in disbelief. But Tenten, with rosy cheeks, smiled at him and nodded. As they crossed the street together, Neji's chest had begun to feel light and fuzzy. He was fighting the urge to blush, since the sensation was so weird for him, as he walked beside Tenten. She was walking slowly, he noticed, not in a rush to get home. The Hyuga remembered what the boys had told him. _Shit. _Straightening himself out, the pair approached her gates. There, sitting with another person (who looked like Sasuke…) on the steps, was Tenten's older brother. They were right, Tenten _does _look like him.

"Aniki, I'm home!" Tenten exclaimed as she opened the gates.

Neji's heart stopped when Tenten's older brother stood and walked toward them. Looking dead in the face, he asked the teen who he was.

"Neji Hyuga, Hua-san." Neji replied with a bow.

"Oh, so you're Hyuga-kun. Nice to finally meet you, I am Shin-Ten, Tenten's older brother."

Neji nodded at him. Ok, he was cool, he thought. Wait, Finally? Neji glanced at the bun head for a moment. She probably talked about all her friends at home. Tenten handed Shin-Ten her bag before saying good bye to him, and that she was excited for this weekend. Neji took this opportunity to bow to her brother, say farewell, and walk back up the block before Shin-ten could question what was going on this weekend.

"I am going on a date." Tenten told him simply.

Shin-Ten glanced from his sister to his friend.

"Ah, how nice, Tenten-chan. Have fun." Itachi Uchiha said from his seat.

Shin-Ten remained silent as he clenched his little sister's bag.

Tenten glanced at the mirror once more as she walked around her room. She was wearing a pink dress with red flats. Her hair was decorated with red ribbons and her makeup was black eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. She couldn't remember the last time she had dressed up like this. Shin-Ten was watching her from the door way, his eye brows on his forehead. She looked nice, he thought. Clearing his throat, he folded his arms over his chest. Yes, it was time to talk. Tenten sat down on her desk chair and leaned back, matching his expression. Shin-Ten went over the rules; The Hyuga is not to make any physical contact with her in any way that is not hold hands. If the Hyuga were to try and make a pass at her, she was to kick his ass and return home at once. With that, Shin-Ten would call Itachi and they would go over to the Hyugas with a shot gun and shovel. Tenten rolled her eyes. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he explained, he didn't trust _other people._ Nodding her head, Tenten glanced at her clock. He was going to be here in five minutes. Hyugas have a thing about being punctual. So, Neji and Hinata were on time for everything. Not too early, but not too early. Following her brother downstairs, Tenten hummed to herself. It was her first date of course she was excited! Sitting on the couch, Tenten reached for her phone and sent a text to Temari, her best friend that lived three hours away. Before she could even look at her friend's reply, the doorbell rang. Tenten shot up, but was beat to the door by her brother.

"Ah, Hyuga-kun, right on time." Shin-Ten commented.

Neji nodded awkwardly at him. His fingers played with the ribbon that bonded the flowers he had bought for Tenten. Tenten side stepped onto the porch, her purse slung onto her shoulder.

"Got your phone?"

"Yeah,"

"Got your wallet?"

"Yeah,

"Got your keys?"

"Ugh….yes, Shin. I have everything. I'll text you when I'm coming home alright?" Tenten said as she kissed her brother's cheek.

Neji offered a soft smile. Before heading out the door, the Hyuga nodded awkwardly at Shin-Ten. The older brunette watched as the two walked down the street. A small smile came to his face after a moment and he walked back into the house, closing the door behind him.

"You look…"

"Weird? I know… Dresses aren't really my-"

"No…not what I was gonna say. I mean… it's nice…different…" Neji murmured.

Tenten looked at him as they stopped at the corner. Breathing in, he shoved the flowers in her face. The bun head jumped at the sudden action. She looked between Neji, who was looking at the ground, his cheeks a light pink color, and the white flowers.

"How'd you know?" she asked taking the bundle.

"Hm?" Neji looked at her.

"Lilies are my favorite. How'd you know?" She smiled as she put her nose to the white flower and inhaled its sweet scent.

Neji shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. He honestly had no clue. Earlier that day the guys showed up at his house and took him into the city to look for a place to hang out. It was Sasuke who helped him pick out the flowers, and Lee who picked out the ribbon. Shikamaru had rummaged through his closet and picked out his black skinny jeans, white undershot and a baby blue button down. Tenten glanced down. He was wearing his grey Dock Martin Boots that she had bought him when she went to America on vacation. He looked handsome, she thought, a smile forming on her lips. He always did though; his fan club was always lurking in the back ground after him. But now she had him all to herself. The bun head hummed to herself. The sun had begun to set, and they had been walking for a goot twenty minutes.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as they walked along the park.

Neji stopped walking suddenly. He looked her and held out his hand.

"Trust me?" he asked.

Tenten hesitated, trying to read his face. Neji looked at her expectantly. After a moment, she nodded and gently took his hand. He led her through the park to a clearing that over looked the city. Tenten held her breath. The sight was amazing. Neji watched her reaction and smirked to himself.

"There you guys are."

Tenten's head snapped to the voice. Sasuke and Lee stood by a blanket that had a bag sitting it.

"Thanks for holding the spot." Neji nodded at them.

"Sure, Senpai." Sasuke nodded before looking at Tenten.

Tenten smiled as Lee came up to her and hugged her, telling her that she looked beautiful in that dress. The bun head smiled and hugged him back. Sasuke pulled the bowl cut teen off of Neji's date and nodded at the pair, walking toward the entrance of the park. Neji for Tenten to sat down. The two teens sat on the blanket, looking at the scene of Konoha City before them. It was causal, Neji noticed as he glanced at her. Casual, but a good time. But, then again, _casual_. His fingers itched, unsure of what to do now. She looked like she was enjoying herself.

"So, what made you choose this spot?" she asked him

"I don't know. I stumbled upon it a while ago." He replied.

Tenten smiled at him.

"Oh, look. The stars are out." She pointed to the sky.

Neji looked up. Indeed, the starts were now shining above them. Tenten loved looking at the stars, he remembered. Glancing at her, he noticed that her eyes were sparkling as she gazed upon the stars lovingly. He loved her eyes, how they sparkled. He loved how they were a deep chocolate brown and was always emitting light. Slowly, he reached over and gently laid his hand on top of hers. Tenten blinked and looked down.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Your hand…"

"You want me to move it?"

Tenten looked at him for a moment; a blush began to creep up her neck. Vigorously, she shook her head and looked away. Her stomach began getting the warm tingles that are normally explained in those fairytales that she read as a child. Neji held a steady smile, completely content at the situation. Tenten squeezed his hand causing him to look at her. Her face was red, and she had pursed her lips together.

"Are you ok?" he asked leaning over.

Tenten nodded, but didn't look at him. Neji reached his hand over and poked her cheek.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" he asked.

"I…uhm…Neji, why did you ask me to go on a date with you?"

Neji cocked an eyebrow. Wasn't it obvious? He liked her. But thinking back, he had spent a lot of personal time with her simply because they were best friends. Grabbing her other hand, the Hyuga looked her in the eyes and gulped.

"Because I like you. More than a friend."

Tenten looked at him wide-eyed. All this romantic-ness and she couldn't even tell? When did he even start liking her? _Probably when we starting hanging out alone_…she mentally kicked herself. Tenten opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find any words to say. Neji watched her; nervous of what she was going to say. She wasn't replying, which is what made him a little scared that she would reject him.

"I, uh, thought since you and I would be together in school for another year that we'd try to…I guess we'd be _together_."

Neji smacked his lips closed. That sentence came out a bit weird, he thought. Tenten remained silent. _Together. _Tenten bit her lip; the warm fuzziness was spreading throughout her body now. She had no idea what to say! She didn't want to say no! But she felt more than just what the Hyuga did. And if she told him that much, he'd probably freak out on her, she thought.

"Tenten, please say something." He said softly.

"I…ok."

They both blinked. Neji looked at her in surprise. Did she just…? Tenten noticed the looked on his face and busted out laughing, shocking the other teen. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him at a tight embrace and beamed.

"Of course I'll go out with you!"

Neji walked down the hallway holding Tenten's bag on one shoulder. She was holding onto his hand as he walked her to class. Before reaching her classroom, she asked for her bag and kissed his cheek before skipping off into the room. Back in his own classroom, Neji's friends were pleased to hear that the bun head had agreed to go out with the Hyuga after their little night under the stars.

"How'd you manage that?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shrugged, a small smile wandered onto his face.

"We were in the moment."


	5. The Hua Family ( I )

The Hua family. (I)

It was back when they were gennin when Neji had first been to Tenten's house. It was Lee, Gai-sensei, and himself that approached Tenten about her being very sickly the last few days. Gai had forced Tenten into bed rest until she was back to full health. Luckily, Team Gai wasn't sent on any missions for the past few weeks due to the Rookies. But it bothered Neji that he didn't have anyone to train with. By suggestion of Lee, the three shinobi decided to take a trip to check on her.

Xiao-Lin was a petit woman with long curly hair that reached her waist and has golden eyes. It when then where Neji saw when Tenten got her looks from. Her mother was gorgeous. And with that beauty came incredible kindness. She had welcomed them intro her home warmly. The foreign woman made sure that the boys were fed and taken care of whenever they came over.

Neji was the first one Xiao-Lin took liking to. He was a proper young man who had respect for the elder. On top of that, he was good looking and kept a calm composure. He would always respond to Xiao-Lin when spoken to, and never rejected a snack or tea out of respect. And he never pushed on the subject of his female teammate unless she was brought up in conversation; which was very often.

Whenever Tenten was home, he would visit her, wanting to go train or just required her company. It was a common thing. He would show up to the Hua house at a reasonable hour and be greeted by Tenten's mother. She would pull him in, serving him tea and fruit. Her father would look at him and wait to be acknowledged by the Hyuga boy before starting a conversation with him. Neji always greeted Fei-Ten with a deep bow and a "nice to see you, Hua-sama" before being pushed down on the couch by Xiao-Lin. He felt at home with the Huas. Her father was an ANBU captain at the time, and was only sent on specialty missions that lasted weeks...sometimes months at a time. The Hyuga guessed that Xiao-Lin enjoyed the company of team Gai, since her husband was working and Tenten was always in the back field, playing with her weapons. It wasn't that the Huas didn't like Gai-sensei or Rock Lee; it was that Neji was very calm and composed. The two green beasts had so much energy that Xiao-Lin couldn't keep up.

This went on for years. The Hyuga would show up once in a few days or weeks (depending on if he was on a mission or not) and he would spend time with Tenten. If Lee and Gai weren't around, Neji would take her out to eat or back to his house where his mother would fawn over her, loving the idea of her son having a close female friend who also trained with him. Tenten was delightful according to the Hyugas. Neji took great pride in having her with him either in the main house or the branch house.

But it was one day when he showed up to Tenten's house on one of their days off, a month before they would take the Chunnin exam for a second time. She was laying on the grass in the back field wearing a navy blue top and white sweat pants, sixteen years old and ready to take on the rank as a Chunnin. Neji sat down in the grass next her and asked why she was laying outside. It was nice day, she replied. She had finished polishing her weapons earlier that day and had a mini target practice. Her father was away on a mission, as we as her older brother. But he was always away on a missions since he became ANBU at nineteen. This mission, however, was his first S-ranked ANBU mission and would be away for about a year. The Hyuga nodded. He had never met her brother. Neji would hear of him from her parents, and has seen pictures of him throughout the Hua house. Tenten sat up and asked what was on his mind. He looked at her for a good moment before leaning in and softly planting his lips against hers. This shocked the both of them, but neither of them pulled away. They just sat there, lips locked for the moment. It was when Tenten pulled away that Neji realized what he had done. He watched her face for a reaction. She smiled at him, asking what took him so long to do that. As they walked back into the house, Xiao-Lin had kissed Neji on the cheek, having seen him make his move on her daughter. The Hyuga boy blushed a bit, and offered a small smile. Tenten's mother then announced for him to sleep over whenever he liked. They had the room since her eldest son was away, and it would be no trouble at all.

The two were inseparable. They continued to train together, and go on missions together. It was the night after she had won against a grass ninja in the final round that made him want to sleep over her house once they returned from Sungakure (where the Chunnin exams were taken place that year). Xiao-Lin was ecstatic to hear the news that team Gai was officially a Chunnin cell. Neji laid in Tenten's bed, topless and in grey sweats looking up at the ceiling. The bun head laid on his chest, asking what was on his mind. The Jonnin exams were in a two months and he was thinking about registering for them. Tenten pumped her fists in the air, fully confident that he would pass the exams no problem.

When the day of the exams came, Tenten and Lee had arrived at Neji's house in time to walk him to the Hokage's mansion to sign in. Neji's mother wished him luck with a hug and kiss to the cheek. Neji walked with Tenten on his arm, his fingers enlaced with hers. He was tense, the weapons mistress noted as they walked. She rested a cheek on his bicep and told him that he will pass it no problem. Before entering the Hokage mansion, Neji looked to his teammates. Rock Lee gave him a thumb up and told him to embrace his youth. Neji let out a chuckle, and looked to his girlfriend. Tenten embraced him, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. She spoke to him quietly before letting go and returning to her spot next to Lee. The bowl cut teen noticed that Tenten was worried, and gently took her hand into his, flashing a smile. He'll do fine, he assured her. Tenten nodded and watched as Neji turned his back to them and walked into he Hokage's mansion. A smile was casted on his face as he recalled the words that his girlfriend whispered to him. It wasn't words of luck, he didn't need it, she knew. He didn't believe in luck. Instead she encouraged him the best way she knew how to;

"Go kick some ass."

Neji was given his Jonnin vest the next day. When he announced it to his teammates early in the morning, he was instantly tackled by them. Tenten suggested that he slept over, to celebrate. When he arrived, Xiao-Lin asked him about the exam as he was walking through the door. Excitedly, Tenten told her mother that Neji was now officially a Jonnin. Tenten's mother kissed his cheek and congratulated him. After being fed lunch, Neji and Tenten were sprawled across Tenten's bed staring at the ceiling. The Hyuga was telling her about his exam. And he did indeed, kick some ass. Tenten leaned over and kissed him, obviously proud to have such a smart and strong boyfriend. She looked at him with an expression he couldn't recognize for a moment. Sitting up, he kissed her tenderly. The look was still there, and it intensified. Before he knew it, she was straddling him, their tongues dancing and she ran a hand through his hair. His fingers found their way to her shirt, undoing the clasps that held the fabric together. He brought his lips along her jaw, down her neck, and across her collar bone. She let out a sigh as he gently grabbed her waist, pushing her hips against his. Tenten undid his top, her hands running across his toned chest. Shrugging off the shirt Neji craned his neck to kiss her when the door suddenly opened. The two teens snapped their heads toward her door. Standing in the door way was Fei-Ten, who had just returned from a mission in Kirigakure. The teens remained silent, their eyes wide and staring at Tenten's father as he looked between the Hyuga and his daughter. Clearing his throat after a while, he told them to get dressed and come downstairs; they were going to have a talk.

With their faces beet red, the teens sat on the couch, opposite Fei-Ten. He demanded no explanation; however, he did demanded a reason why he wasn't informed that the Hyuga has romantic relations with his daughter. Tenten was the first to say that she was going to tell him, but whenever she tried to talk to him, he was tired, or busy. Then it came to the point where it completely slipped her mind. Xiao-Lin patted her husband's shoulder, reminding him that something similar happen to them back when they were their age. Except, Tenten's grandparents found out when she had become pregnant with their son. Fei-Ten looked from his wife to the two teens. She had a point, he sighed. Tenten looked at her father nervously, unsure of what he would say next. Neji had his lips pursed in a thin line. He himself was still trying to process what happen. His body was heated when she was on him, kissing him like that. And that look on her face...he couldn't help himself. Standing, Fei-Ten looked at them. He told his daughter to be aware of the consequences of having sex at a young age and not being careful. He then turned to Neji, and with a serious face told him if anything were to come up, he would be taking full responsibility for his actions; no if, ands, or, buts, about it. The Hyuga nodded, he would take full responsibility anyway if something were to happen.

After that, Tenten wouldn't be able to face her father for a good few days. Part of it is because he had walked in on them half naked, in her bed. Another part was the fact that they were half naked, in her bed. Neji grabbed her hand as they walked to his house. Indeed, he agreed that it was embarrassing. He was lucky that her father thought highly of him, if not he sure as he would have been dead. Neji opened the door and led her inside. It was quiet, she noticed. The kitchen was cleaned and there were no dishes in the sink. Neji explained that his mother wasn't home. She was visiting his aunt in one of the smaller villages outside of Konoha. Tenten nodded in response as he led her to his room. She sighed as she sat on his bed. He leaned over and kissed her. He undid her buns and leaned her back, pressing his body against hers. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass. It was when Neji unbuttoned her maroon pants when Fei-Ten's words rang in his ears. It was up to him not to slip up. But it's not like he wouldn't take responsibility if anything were to happen. Tenten put a hand on his cheek, having notice his concerned face. He looked down at her; she gave him a small smile. She knew it too; he wouldn't dare to not take responsibility if anything were to happen. Even so, that risk was too high, and he didn't want to jeopardize Tenten's career because he slipped up. Conflicted, Neji rolled off of his girlfriend and put his face in his hands.

Tenten watched him in surprise as he became deep in thought. She honestly thought that they were going to get it on tonight since no body was home. Crawling over to him, she put a warm hand on his shoulder and leaned her lips to his ear. She could wait. Waiting might be their best option. They have been dating for less than a year anyway, and if he wasn't completely confident, she would wait. Neji looked at her in disbelief but the smile that Tenten flashed at him told him she meant every word. He kissed her sweetly before thanking her for understanding. That's what he liked about her; she knew his limits and thought process. She can find ways to comprehend and make judgments based on what he thinks; being beneficial for the both of them. But with this, she put aside her own wants and thought fully of him. Besides, Tenten wasn't the type of person to force; she encouraged.

Lying down with the bun head in his arms, Neji kissed her forehead and whispered three new words to her as she fell asleep. Through her drowsy daze, Tenten smiled and returned the new phrase, knowing that he meant it. And that it would last a life time.


	6. Big Brother, Shin-Ten (II)

**(A/N: Hello~ I showed this to my friend the other day and she found this quite relatable. And Yes I am still working on ****Down Under**** I'm still typing up the new chapter so stay tuned for that.) ~P.O.G**

Big Brother, Shin-Ten (II)

"Tenten?"

The bun head shot up from her bed. Glancing at her clock she frowned. She wanted to get as much sleep as possible.

"Tenten." The voice called again.

"Yes, mom?"

The door opened and Tenten's mother stepped through. Xiao-Lin had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair reached to her waist in beautiful curls. Walking over to her daughter's bed, she placed a pile of clothing at the edge of it. Tenten sat up and blew a piece of her bangs from her face.

"Ehhh, I thought I could sleep some more..." She grumbled.

Xiao-Lin smiled at her seventeen year old daughter.

"Tennie, you do remember what today is right?"

Tenten nodded and smiled.

"Your brother returns fro-"

"Neji and I's first year Anna-"

The two women looked at each other. Tenten's eyes widened. Shit, She had forgotten that her brother was coming home today from his first ANBU mission. But at the same time, today marks one year with her Hyuga boyfriend and he wanted to spend the day with her. Groaning, Tenten looked at her mother.

"What should I do? I wanna hang out with Shin, but Neji-"

"Then, take Shin with you."

The two women looked to the door. Fei-Ten looked at his daughter with a calm expression. Having met the Hyuga boy himself, Fei-Ten was pretty lenient about his daughter's interactions with him. Tenten looked at him in shock.

"Daddy, I don't think-"

Fei-Ten raised his hand to stop her from objecting. He stated that her brother hasn't formally met the Hyuga before, and that this will be a good opportunity to get the Hyuga acquainted with the person would one day kill him. Xiao-Lin laughed once she witnessed her daughter's eye roll.

"He comes a bit before lunch time," her father continued. "With that, Hyuga can be evaluated by Shin-"

"EVALUATED?! Daddy, what are you even saying?" Tenten exclaimed looking at her father.

Xiao-Lin walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek. It's only right for the older brother to approve of his little sister's boyfriend. Tenten gave an exasperated whine and dragged her self to the bathroom, mumbling under her breath.

"This should be interesting." Xiao-Lin said to her husband.

Fei-Ten nodded and gave a small smirk. He knew his son wouldn't let him down.

Tenten's older brother arrived before the time expected. He was greeted warmly by Xiao-Lin with a kiss, and being fussed over for injuries. Fei-Ten patted his eldest child on the shoulder and gave a smile. Dragging him into the living room, Xiao-Lin ordered him to go upstairs and freshen up./

"Alright, mom. But what's the rush? And where's Ten?" He asked.

Fei-Ten cleared his throat.

"You will be chaperoning Tenten on a date."

The ANBU blinked. His sister? On a date?

"Who's the kid?" He asked.

"He's a Hyuga. They're known for being punctual, so hurry up. He'll be here in about ten minutes." His father said.

Nodding, the young ANBU went upstairs. Upon passing his sister's room, he called to her. Tenten ran out of her room with a towel around her and jumped on him. She beamed as he laughed and kissed her cheek. She missed him, and was worried about him.

Tenten and her brother waited down stairs, fully dressed. Tenten wore the dress that her mother had laid on her bed earlier that morning while her brother wore black pants with a Chinese dress shirt; the color matching Tenten's. There was a knock on the door. The four people in the room looked at each other. Fei-Ten stood and walked over to the door. He was greeted by the Hyuga boy, and allowed him to enter. Tenten shot up and walked over to her boyfriend.

"You look great." He said handing her a bundle of Lilies.

Just before Tenten could respond, her older brother appeared next to her.

"You think so? I think the colors are clashing." He said.

Tenten groaned and looked at Neji apologetically. The Hyuga cocked an eyebrow at the older teen. He was a few years older than he and could be of higher rank. He also noted the similarities in the facial feat-

OH.

"The name's Shin-Ten," the older sibling held a smirk at the Hyuga's shock. "It's nice to finally meet you, Hyuga Neji."

Neji blinked but bowed. Shit, he thought. The Hyuga knew exactly where this was going...

"Be nice, Shin. Neji-kun is a very nice young man." Xiao-Lin called from her seat on the couch.

"Yes, mom. What time do you want us to return?"

Xiao-Lin looked at her husband.

"Your Aunt and cousin should be arriving around nine. So, a bit before then." Fei-Ten said.

"Oh, and Hyuga."

Neji nodded at Tenten's father.

"You will be joining us for dinner."

Neji pursed his lips together. That wasn't a question.

"Yes, Hua-sama." He replied.

"Get going you three!" Xiao-Lin exclaimed.

The Hua siblings waved to their parents while Neji bowed. He noted just as he turned to the door, a smirk formed on Fei-Ten's face.

He was so screwed.

"So, Ten, been on any good jobs while I've been gone this year?" Shin-Ten asked as they walked down the streets.

Tenten shrugged the usual missions were given to her. Her specialty gave her the upper hand in being put on any mission there was. But, upon running errands for the Hokage she managed to pick up a few new weapons that she was waiting for him to return to try out. Shin nodded and smiled down at his sister. Tenten then asked him about his mission. Shin grinned and shook his head, causing Tenten to pout. That was a story for dinner. Tenten huffed, receiving a pat on the head from her older brother.

"Hyuga-kun. You've been silent. Tell me about yourself." Shin said.

Neji looked over at him. Besides for the obvious, he was a Jonnin. The Hyuga had remained on Team Gai because he felt that being a solo Jonnin wouldn't be beneficial. Shin nodded.

"Wait, how old are you?" Shin asked.

"I am seventeen, Hua-san."

"Have you been sent on any of _those_ missions yet?"

Tenten was confused, but Neji knew exactly what he meant. The Hyuga shook his head. He told the Hokage that if there absolutely no one else to take those missions, then he will go. The age requirement to send shinobi on seduction missions was seventeen, and the ninja had to be of Jonnin rank.

"I see. So you and Tenten are the same age then."

"Tenten is actually older than me by four months." Neji replied.

"You and I share the same birthday month, then." Shin commented, side glancing at the Hyuga.

Neji gave an awkward nod. So far, her older brother seemed to be alright. But there was this rock in his stomach that told him that the worst was yet to come. The trio walked to the movie theater. Shin-Ten was receiving a lot of attention. Neji was as well. Tenten watched the two boys as they interacted toward the amount of girls ogling over them. Neji paid them no mind, and actually reached for her, since she was a few steps behind them. Shin, on the other hand, offered the fan girls a smile that received a lot "ahh"s. Taking out his wallet, Neji was about to pay, when Shin slapped the money down for all three of them.

"It's my treat." The Hua boy said.

Neji looked at him for a moment before replacing the money in his wallet and leading Tenten into the theater. As expected, Shin sat in between Neji and Tenten. Glancing over at Neji, Tenten noticed the slightly annoyed look on his face and smiled. Tenten attached herself to her brother and leaned her cheek against his bicep. Neji side glanced at her. She always did that when they went to the movies. Tenten always felt the need to attach herself to him whenever they had movie dates, or just went to the movies with their friends. And it was always him because he would make it a point to squeez past Lee or Shikamaru to sit next to her.

"The previews take forever, so what have you been up to besides missions?" Shin said looking down at his sister.

Training, sleeping, training, and more training. The bun head shrugged. She told him that she had been training with Neji for the past few years since the Chunnin exams. Shin glanced over at the Hyuga. Neji's pretty hard to beat. She's landed in the hospital a few times when they first started, but she's gotten better at dodging his strikes. But Neji still was able to inflict some damage on her in some ways. She has yet to beat him, but she thinks she's getting close.

"Have you..." Shin murmured.

Neji's lips pursed together. His girlfriend was giving Shin the wrong idea. Sure she's been in the hospital a few times, nothing major though. And besides that was back in the day. He felt the older teen's eyes pierce through his soul, filling it with a swelling fear that he might have to watch his back from now on. The movie started and Neji can say it was a pretty good movie. However, he realized that Shin-Ten and Tenten were giving off commentary. It was hilarious, Neji thought, how alike these two are. If they were born the same year they could have been twins. They walked out of the theater together. Now, how this would have went; Neji would have grabbed Tenten's hand and kissed her knuckles as they walked to his house to...er...play the bouncy bed game all night long. The Hyuga sighed to himself. This was his original plan since they haven't had sex in a good while due to missions. And he was kind of desperate. However, due to the unwanted company of a certain brother, that can't happen.

"We have a bit of time before dinner," Shin announced. "Hyuga, let's go a round."

Neji and Tenten looked at Shin shocked. He wanted to have a little kick-around with the Hyuga boy? Neji looked at Tenten, who nodded.

"Very well." He replied coolly.

Shin took his sister's hand and walked them to a training ground near the Hua household. It was a private training ground that was small, but did its duty for the Hua siblings when they wished to train in private. Near the entrance of the grounds was a shed that Shin opened and walked through. Turning on a lamp, Neji glanced around and sweat dropped. He knew that the Hua family specialized in weapons but this shed held weapons he has never seen before.

"Well I'll be damned..." Neji whispered to himself.

"Take your pick, Hyuga-kun." Shin said.

"Aniki, he is more of a taijitsu person." Tenten explained.

Shin nodded and grabbed a sword from the wall. It looked old, but it was well kept. Neji would sometimes come to see Tenten and her father polishing and sharpening weapons from the shed. They never let a blade become dull. Walking into the middle of the field, Shin-Ten took off his shirt. Well-toned and tan, Neji thought. His abs looked rock hard and his pecs were insanely smooth. Shin's arms weren't over the top toned like Gai and Lee's, but they could defiantly knock someone off their rocker if he were to punch someone. Neji sucked in his breath, actually unsure of the outcome of this. He glanced at his bun head; If Tenten were a man, she would look exactly like Shin-Ten.

"I'm so sorry, Neji." Tenten murmured.

"Don't worry about it, Tenten. Anything to please him..." Neji said as he took off his shirt and handed it to her.

Facing the older Hua sibling Neji got into his gentle fist stance. He really wasn't sure what to expect from Shin. Tenten's movements were swift and quick, but he was faster. Shin was an ANBU. There had to be something special about him. Waving the sword around, the older brunette did not lose eye contact with the Hyuga. Those eyes could see the very channels of chakra and he couldn't hide, even if he wanted to.

"Honor me with your gentle fist, Hyuga-kun." Shin called standing completely straight, his sword drawn.

Neji nodded and lunged at him. With one hand behind his back, Shin dodged the Hyuga boy's attacks gracefully, as if he was dancing. Neji was quick, Shin gave him that. But he spotted an opening and went for it. Sliding under him, Shin jabbed the sword diagonally, missing the Hyuga's left side. Straightening himself, Shin looked at him with a straight face. Neji turned to him, confused. He had a perfect angle and yet he managed to dive under him. On top of that, the ANBU had missed him. Glancing at Tenten, He noticed her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Ngh..." Neji looked down at his side.

The wound was shallow, but drew some blood. It began to sting when the blood dropped down from the opened flesh. Shin gave a pleasant grunt. When did he...? Activating his byakugan, he saw it. Shin-Ten's sword was enlaced with his chakra. It was weak though. Probably because he didn't intend to kill him or do any serious harm.

"Now you see, Hyuga-kun? My sister may be a punching bag; but I can kill you if you miss one step." The Hua sibling said swinging his sword.

"Gee, thanks Aniki..." Tenten grumbled.

The two went at it. Neji was able to land a few hits on Shin, while the latter gave the former some more gashes. It was the moment when Shin missed him completely and lunged at Tenten that his heart stopped. Out of instinct, the Hyuga jumped in front of her and landed a fatal blow to the older Hua. The blow caused Shin to combust into smoke and reveal a log.

"Neji-" Tenten gasped.

"Oh, would you look at that."

Neji whirled around and found Shin right behind Tenten, his sword at her throat. Tenten was perfectly calm, knowing her brother would never harm her. But Neji was breathing heavily and staring straight into Shin-Ten's blank eyes. This ANBU was well trained, and seemed to have no problem pestering his target. Blinking, the light returned to Shin's eyes and he smirked.

"Hm, I can have some hope in you now, Hyuga-kun." He said lowering his sword.

Neji relaxed, but his cuts were stinging due to the lingering foreign chakra. Shin told him that the side effect will disappear in a few hours. The three headed back to the Hua house hold with plenty of time to spare before Tenten's aunt and cousin arrived. Xiao-Lin opened the door to find her son covered in bruises and scratches, and her daughter's boyfriend dripping blood from opened wounds. The woman shuffled Neji upstairs to clean him up with Tenten trailing behind them. Shin looked to his father.

"Are you pleased?" He asked.

"You went easy on him. That's unlike you." Fei-Ten replied.

Shin-Ten shrugged and scratched the back of his head. The Hyuga wasn't worth the trouble. Besides, he did jump fully in front of Tenten to protect her and almost killed him if he didn't use substitution. Fei-Ten stared at his eldest for a moment before nodding and telling him to go get cleaned up.

Dinner was no better for Neji. He was sat in between Fei-Ten and Shin-Ten at the table, with Tenten all the way on the other side, next to her aunt. The distance was killer, he thought. But he had to endure it since he didn't want to offend any of the Huas. Whenever he spoke, which was often thanks to Tenten's aunt, he would receive intense stares from his girlfriend's father and brother. It wasn't that he hesitated, he would never, and it was that he needed to speak slowly to make sure he said the correct things. He was a Hyuga, he was proper, had class, and could handle any social situation thrown at him...

Not really.

With the stares came "accidental" jabs and nudges from Shin-Ten. He was resisting the urge to stand and remove himself from the table, but he kept chanting that he was doing this for himself and Tenten. It was a game, he figured. Her older brother was trying to set him off, trying to see how any strings he could pull before they became knotted. But Neji kept his cool. He just breathed and nodded when spoken to. He never interjected an opinion unless asked to, and he never made direct eye contact with Shin, Fei-Ten, or Tenten during their time at the table. And when Shin-Ten was speaking about his yearlong mission, he focused his attention fully on his tea cup, half listening just in case Shin or Fei-Ten tried to get his attention.

"So Hyuga-kun, how long have you and Tennie been dating?" Tenten's aunt asked.

"Well, today makes a year." He replied.

"Oh! You know, Tenten never told me she was even in a relationship! I had to hear it from her father!"

Tenten groaned.

"Please don't, Goo ma...*"

Fei-Ten shrugged at his sister.

"Sayaki don't take it personal. She is a working Kunoichi after all. Things tend to...slip her mind."

Both Neji and Tenten looked at the male Hua. That was embarrassing and something they won't forget. Tenten's aunt laughed.

"So tell me, Hyuga-kun," Sayaki grinned. "What's it like?"

Neji cocked and eyebrow.

"Sorry, I am unclear of what you are asking."

Sayaki leaned back in her seat.

"What's it like dating my stubborn niece?"

Tenten shot her aunt a glare. But Neji chuckled, sensing the playfulness in Sayaki's voice. Oh, she was quite the handful. Tenten had a sharp tongue and sass like no other female he has met before in his life. The table rippled in chuckles while Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Stop describing yourself, Neji." She shot at him.

Shin laughed and patted his sister's head.

"Well I guess someone has to put up with you." Tenten's cousin chirped from his side of the table.

"Shut it, Haruka." The bun head replied.

Haruka winked at her and sipped his tea.

"Haruka, go help your Goo ma get dessert." Fei-Ten said to his nephew.

The raven haired teen nodded and followed Xiao-Lin into the kitchen. Fei-Ten and his sister started clearing off the table, leaving Neji alone with Tenten and Shin-Ten. A sigh came from the Hyuga as he looked around the table. Shin-Ten turned to him, blocking his view of Tenten on the other side of him.

"Hyuga,"

"Yes?"

"I'm impressed."

Neji looked at him. Tenten felt a smile creep up on her face. She knew Shin-Ten would approve. The older Hua sibling drained the last of his tea before continuing.

"It's nice to know someone will be there to take care of Tenten while I'm gone. I know she has Rock Lee and Gai-sensei. But you, I can honsetly say, can be fully trusted with my sister's life."

Neji nodded. Of course he was. Shin-Ten put a hand on the Hyuga boy's shoulder and gave him a small smile. The rock that held in Neji's stomach all day had lifted. He had never felt so relieved in his life. Impressing Tenten's father had been a bit easier due to the fact that he had known Fei-Ten before he started dating Tenten. And her mother instantly loved him when he walked through her front door, but that's just the kind of woman Xiao-Lin was. But when it came to Shin-Ten, he admitted that he was a bit nervous. He was aware that Tenten had an older brother, but only through pictures. He knew nothing about him accept he was a high ranking ninja with a gift for swords.

"Now, let's talk business." Shin-Ten said.

Neji nodded, putting on his serious face.

"I expect at least three visits a month from you."

"Shin..." Tenten looked at him.

"I want to meet your family." He continued.

"Shin." Tenten grabbed his arm.

"And, if you get my little sister pregnant-so help me Kami- I will rip off both your scrotums and shove them so far up your rear that you'll be seeing stars for the rest of your life."/

"Shin!" Tenten exclaimed.

Neji remained calm, and kept his face serious. Nodding, he agreed to those terms. Shin-Ten turned to his sister.

"And you," he pinched her cheek. "No sleep overs with him unless you tell me."

"Ow! Let go~"

"One more thing, you will name your first son Ryuuku**!"

The two paused and looked at Shin-Ten. Tenten's face became still and she nodded. Of course, she thought, her mother would be pleased.

"Alright! Who wants some cake?" Sayaki announced as she entered the dining area with plates.

After desert, Neji and Tenten sat outside on her porch. It was a long day, but at least that was one less person Neji had to be "evaluated" by. Tenten chuckled and attached herself to his arm asking him what they should do now. Neji shrugged. Fei-Ten had given them permission to continue their date without Shin-Ten.

"Want to go back to my place? My mother would be happy to see you." Neji said.

Tenten shrugged.

"One thing though."

"Hn?"

She pulled him over and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Neji snakes his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight. Pulling away, she looked him dead in the face.

"You better fuck me like you mean it tonight."

**(A/N:):**

**Well that's done with! Lol.**

***Goo ma: this means "Aunt" in Cantonese. I had my friend (who is from Hong Kong) check it.**

****Ryuuku: this name has some significance to Tenten's mother. There is a back story toward it, but it will be explained once I make a new character design for her on DeviantART**

**By the way, if you want to see what Shin-Ten looks like, the link to my DA is in my Bio :3~ P.O.G**


	7. Talk Dirty to Me

Talk Dirty to Me

Neji sat back in his chair. He had finished the math problems on the board and was staring blankly at the corner of the room. Being the genius that he was, the Hyuga would always be the one to finish early. The teacher never really paid to much mind to him because of his high marks. His hand resting in his palm, a sigh escaped his lips.

Bzzt.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and glanced down at the screen. A smirk came to his face as he read the name.

"What are you up to?" It read.

Neji unlocked the screen on his iPhone and sent a reply.

"Math. But, I'm bored."

The little icon on the bottom left side held three dots to show she was typing. He waited.

"That's nothing new."

Neji rolled his eyes but looked softly at his phone as he typed back.

"How about you? You must be insanely bored to be texting me during class."

"That's because we have a sub. Anko-sensei is absent today. And Kakashi-sensei doesn't teach much since we aren't his grade level."

Neji grunted. It was true; most of the subs were underclassmen teachers. Glancing around the room, he checked to make sure nobody was looking over his shoulder. Returning his gaze to the phone, he began to type.

"Last night was nice."

He watched as the three dots appeared again, this time for longer.

"It was. I kinda feel bad about your mom's sofa sheets though...I mean we could have went upstairs to your room you know."

Pursing his lips together, Neji recalled his date with her. Dinner was homemade by himself, since his mother wasn't home and they didn't feel like spending money. Soon enough, Neji had broken out the mini sake bottles that his mother kept in the cabinet. She doesn't drink so she didn't notice they were gone. They didn't get drunk. They just got a bit warm and fuzzy. With that Neji took his chance and they went at it all night long.

"I'm sore... Even Lee noticed that I was walking funny today. Katana club is gonna be a bitch today..."

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." He replied feeling a little guilty.

"You try having a dick ram into your insides all night long while all you hear is 'oohhh...Ngh...Y-yeah...' It gets tiring!"

Neji's eyes grew wide. His jaw clenched, trying to resist the urge to blush. His fingers hovered over the touch screen, unsure how to respond. He glanced back up, the teacher was reading a book. Then, he got it.

"I don't think I want to. Besides, you had no objections. You were actually encouraging me to go all out on you. Oh and you aren't all that quiet either, you know. 'Oh, Neji! Harder! Ahhh, Oohhh'. Give me a break."

Pressing the "send" button the Hyuga sat back smirking. He watched the screen. After a moment, the three dots appeared.

"Shut up. You're the one who wanted me so badly. Hell, I bet you would've eaten me out if you were that desperate."

Neji stared at the reply. He could feel his cheeks getting warm at the thought of it. Eat her out? It never really crossed his mind. But he guessed it was just like her giving him head; the feeling was insane. The warmth went to his chest as he replied.

"Do you want me to?"

There was a pause in the conversation. Neji was a bit taken aback by his own reply. Before he could type something else, she replied.

"Honestly, that would have been nice."

Neji's eyebrows shot up.

"Well you're gonna have to guide me through it. I'm not very knowledgable when it comes to oral sex,you know."

Her fingers were typing quickly, since the dots instantly appeared once his phone indicated that she read the message. He felt his chest get a bit heavy.

"Oh come on genius, it's not that hard. You're just licking the inside."

Neji grunted.

"JUST? Alright here's an idea. I'll come up with something for tonight since there seems to be something I'm missing."

"Fair enough. Let me know."

Neji rethought about his sex life with her. She loved being pinned down, so that's nothing to change. He was never rough with her, however she would be aggressive with him whenever she took over. He ever complained, though. He found it unbelievably sexy the way she would climb on top of him and get to work. Neji's cheeks were warm as he smirked just thinking about it. Her hands were calloused from Katana club, but when she let them glide against his chest it felt amazing. Her lips were the complete opposite. They were soft but could make him melt with every kiss she would lay on him. Crossing his legs, Neji tapped his finger against the side of his phone.

"Anything yet?" She sent.

Neji hummed to himself. Ah, he thought. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a book. It was one of those romance novels that were for adults. It wasn't a full out sex book, even though his girlfriend tried to get him to read "Fifty Shades of Grey" a little while back. But it was a settle adult romance novel with a good plot. Ah, he thought again as he flipped through the book. Picking up his phone again, he began to type.

"First of all, I am fully capable of making you scream. So how about this; next time I'll take things a bit slow."

"How so? And this better be good." Came the reply.

Neji huffed. Challenge accepted.

"There are exactly four sensitive spots that I have located on your body; your collar bone, the small space between your jaw and left ear, lower back, and, my personal favorite; your inner thighs. I am going to kiss and touch every point, making you melt. Trailing my fingers up and down your leg and under your skirt, your lips with be mine. I will kiss them, lick them, bite them until they are swollen and you are out of breath. My hands will travel under that uniform top and under your bra, brushing against your nipples making you shiver. But by the time you would be able to react, I would have already unclipped your bra. Lifting your shirt, your beautifully round breasts will be all mine to fondle with until I am satisfied. And believe me when I say; when it comes to men and breasts, you're in for a hell of a ride. Since you also like it when I ghost over your torso, exactly in the middle near your belly button, I will proceed to tease your with light kisses to make you squirm. Oh and that uniform skirt you hate so much, yeah, that's staying on. Instead, I'll reach under it and remove those damned shorts you always wear under everyday that block my view of your gorgeous lower body when your skirt lifts up from the wing it when your bend over. That's when it's time to play. You'll be no match for me when I kiss around your in thigh, removing your panties."

Neji smirked as he continued, getting a kick out of this.

"And as for that request, I will devour you. You'll be asking me to take you on fully. But since you're always impatient, you'll have to wait. But shortly after I make you taste your own sweet liquids, you will be bent over, and be begging me to be inside you. BEGGING, I tell you. And when I feel you have waited long enough, I will unzip myself and slowing ease inside, making sure you feel desperate. Then, I'll fuck your brains out so hard and so smooth you wouldn't even remember what your last name was."

Pressing send, Neji sat back feeling proud of himself. He stashed the book away in his back before glancing at his phone again. The three dots only appeared briefly, but then disappeared. She had nothing to say to that? No sassy comment, no insult to his cheesey plan? Or to the fact that he was even telling her all this in the middle of school. Two minutes rolled by when there was a knock in his classroom door. The teacher stood and greeted the person standing there. Neji glanced over and looked wide eyed at her.

"Vice President Hua? What brings you here? Are you alright?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, sensei. I just need President Hyuga to deal with...an issue that had popped up. It will probably take the rest of class time, so I apologized in advance." The bun head replied looking at Neji from the door way.

The teacher nodded and excused Neji from class. Placing the finished work on the teacher desk, Neji walked out the room, his pony tail trailing behind him. He followed her down the hallway. She didn't look at him, but her cheeks were red and her lips were pursed. Neji grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him. Holding back a laugh, he realized what happen to her.

"Oh, Tenten..." He whispered in her ear placing his hands on her hips.

She looked away from him. Neji quickly shuffled her to the student council room. Luckily, he was the only one who had the key to the room since hers was still being made. Lifting her up, he sat her on the President's desk. Pressing her forehead to his, Tenten brought Neji's hands to her upper thighs, under her skirt. It took Neji a moment before he realized what she was showing him.

"Oh, Tenten..." He looked at her shocked.

"I left those 'damned shorts' at home. And those panties are actually a new thong I bought a week ago." She stated heatedly.

Neji gulped and grunted. That's never happen before. Looking into her eyes, he noticed how much she was heated. Reaching down, the bun head grabbed him by his collar and brought her ear to his lips.

"I expect you to live up to what you sent me." She purred.

Neji's body heated. She proceeded to unbuttoning his shirt, but before she could undo the third button, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her back onto the desk.

"Now, now. Don't be hasty. Besides, you had the nerve to complain. So, I expect you to be a good girl and and take what's coming to you." He growled.

Tenten's parted lips were puckered as she looked into his eyes. Shit, she wanted him so badly. And worst part is, she was completely at his mercy. Part of her wished she hadn't said anything, but then again; she was the one who dragged him out of class. Leaning down, Neji hovered his lips over hers, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Karma's a bitch, eh, babe? Now, start begging."


End file.
